Linka's Birthday Celebration
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Loud House/small X-over crossover. The Louds and their children come together to celebrate Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's youngest daughter, Linka's, birthday.
1. Introduction And Background Information

**Chapter 1: Introduction And Background Information**

This first chapter is going to be a chapter of introductions and background information about some of the characters, since most of the Loud House offspring have yet to be introduced in my story Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Armageddon, as they won't appear until later on. All credit on the children is owed to their creators.

In my stories, Royal Woods and the rest of the world it's set in is part of a world in a collection of all other worlds that the cartoon shows on Nickelodeon are part of (except Rugrats, which is in the real world, that being reality), called the World of Nickelodeon (there is also something similar with the worlds of Disney movies, both cartoon and certain live-action such as Roger Rabbit and Pirates of the Caribbean, called the World of Disney). As they are part of Disney movies or Nickelodeon shows, none of the Disney and Nickelodeon characters age past what they are in a certain movie or episode and so on (to explain why characters like the Snow White characters have remained the same for the past eight decades), and the same goes for the Loud House characters. However, they can still die by getting killed or through illness.

However, in the future of my stories, a century after the show ends, the Loud children and some of the other children age up and start families of their own. The Louds get a spouse, but as they can't sustain their families in the Loud House, they move out, clear out a plot of land near the Loud House, and create a private neighborhood of houses for each of the eleven children and their wife/husband, called "Loud Park", and they move in and start having children of their own. They also regularly visit the Loud House, which will still be lived in by Rita and Lynn Sr., and the Loud grandchildren will be able to know their grandparents.

For the Loud families, each Loud has the Genderbent!Louds from One of the Boys as their child. The "Daughters of Sin" OCs and some "Sons of Sin" OCs will be additional children to the Loud families, but because the Louds start traditional families in my stories, the DOS/SOS are normal clean blooded children, and are siblings to the genderbends.

Lori and Bobby get married, and they have Loki, Loan, and Bebe as siblings. Loki is oldest, Loan is the middle child, and Bebe is the youngest. While Loki and Bebe act relatively normal, Loan became a nervous wreck from the pressures of being Lori's oldest daughter, but she still cares about her siblings and family.

Leni is married to Chaz, and the two have Loni and Liena. Loni is oldest, while Liena is his younger sister. Both take after their mother, but aren't dumb blondes and are pretty competent. However, both can also have their moments.

Luna is married to George, and the two have Luke, Lemy, and Lyra. Luke is the oldest child, while Lyra is the middle child, and Lemy is youngest. Luke and Lemy both take after their mother and father by being into rock music, and they dress similarly to Luna. However, unlike the rest of her family, Lyra is more into classical music instead.

Luan is married to Benny, and the two have Liby and Lane. Liby is oldest, while Lane is her younger brother. Liby tries to be like her mother, but she has stage fright and stutters when nervous. Meanwhile, Lane is more calmer and carefree like their mother, and after he creates Mrs. Coconuts, he and Luan have duets together.

Lynn was married to Francisco, and the two have Lacy and Male Lynn as children, with the two being twins and Lacy being older than Lynn III by two minutes. But after their births, Francisco becomes scared of Lacy and abandons her, her brother, and her mother, leaving Lynn to raise them herself with the help of her family.

Lincoln is married to Ronnie Anne, and the two have Ronaldo, Rosa, and Linka. Ronaldo is oldest, while Rosa is the middle child, and Linka is youngest. Ronaldo and Rosa take after their mother in terms of personality, while Linka takes after their father.

Lucy is married to Silas, and the two have Lars and Lupa. Lupa is oldest, while Lars is her younger brother.

Lana is married to Skippy, and the two have Lina and Leif. Lina is oldest, while Leif is her younger brother.

Lola is married to Winston, and the two have Lexx and Londey. Lexx is oldest, while Londey is his younger sister.

Lisa is married to David, and the two have Levi and Lupe. Lupe is oldest, while Levi is her younger brother. Both act just like their mother, but are even smarter than her. However, both Lisa and David are supportive of that, and they encourage their knowledge and experiments.

And Lily had a boyfriend once, and the two became teen parents after a party in high school and have Lani and Leon, who are twins. However, the boyfriend didn't want to be a father to the two and abandoned Lily to raise the two herself, with the help of her family so she could continue going to school.

Some of the other Loud House children also have children, which include genderbends as well. Clyde and Haiku get married, and they have two children, a son named Charon and a daughter named Claudia. Charon is oldest, while Claudia is his younger sister.

Maggie has two children with her husband, a daughter named Gloom and a son named Mannie. Gloom is oldest, while Mannie is her younger brother.

And Sam has only one child with her husband, a daughter named Lizy.

Some of the children also have special powers. Charon developed the ability to use magic as a child, and is proficient in multiple magic-types, such as dark and healing, with a side effect being his body developing magic tattoos along his face and torso that glow a dim red color.

Lupa is born with black hair, due to Lucy and Silas both having black hair, but when she's five, her hair changes from black to white as she develops dark magic, and she goes on to become a witch that's proficient in abilities such as light and dark magic, levitation, potion-making, and being able to magically choke someone without touching them.

And whatever darkness Lynn retains from her time as a Nobody named Xylnn in SRCA: Armageddon is absorbed and inherited by Lacy as she and Lynn III develop inside Lynn's womb. It changes Lacy's hair color from what would have been a chestnut brown color to a snowy white color, but other than that, nothing remains different from her. When she and her brother turn five, it's revealed Lacy can use darkness, wield a Dark Keyblade, and can wear Keyblade Armor.

* * *

Credits for OCs:

Julex93Drawings: Loan Loud, Liena Loud, Lyra Loud, Liby Loud, Lacy Loud, Lupa Loud, Lina Loud, Londey Loud, Lupe Loud, Lani Loud, Rosa Loud.

Patanu Tumblring: Lemy Loud.

JaviSuzumiya: Lizy Sharp.

(Unknown) : Gloom.


	2. Kitchen Troubles

**Chapter 2: Kitchen Troubles**

 _"Location: Royal Woods, The World Of Nickelodeon, February 17th 2134"_

Lemy had been tasked to supervise Loni in the kitchen of his, Liena, Leni, and Chaz's house, in making a strawberry cake for Linka's eleventh birthday. The blonde haired boy had been instructed in a variety of cooking endeavors before and knew how to cook, but now he had to make cake for at least forty seven people, not counting friends, so baking the cake would be a very hefty task. But Lemy was confident in his older cousin's ability, as Loni had yet to ever fail making or baking something, and to see him fail would be a major surprise.

"Let's look at the ingredients." Lemy said.

The brown haired boy glanced at the recipe. He was wearing a cooking apron over his usual rock gear. Loni took the recipe from his younger cousin and looked at it himself.

"Twelve boxes of cake mix, twelve boxes of strawberry gelatin, 12 packages of frozen strawberries, 48 large eggs, 24 cups of vegetable oil, 12 cups of water, 12 cups of softened butter, 12 packages of cream cheese, 24 teaspoons of strawberry extract, 84 cups of sugar, some cream cheese frosting, fresh strawberries..." Loni started to read out loud.

The blonde haired boy took a deep breath and glanced at Lemy.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this, Lemy." Loni said.

While instructing his cousin, Lemy started to write a love letter to Lizy, after nearly two weeks of endless constant promising. He had had feelings for the white haired girl for awhile, but could never reveal his crush to her until finally managing to convince himself to at least try talking to her.

"Don't let the list of ingredients overwhelm you, Loni. Just let your hands do the work." Lemy said.

Just then, Londey intruded on Loni's preparations.

"That's right, Loni! No duty is too difficult for the likes of you! In fact, I'll even help you bake this cake to perfection, for I am your courage!" Londey said.

"I don't need any help, Londey. I got it all covered." Loni said.

The test of baking his white haired cousin's birthday cake would prove to the rest of their family and relatives that he was fully capable of making something with any guidance, and he would have to undervalue the advent of help to please Lemy.

"Cuz, do you not know what you're going up against?" Londey asked.

The ponytail haired girl showed Loni the recipe. Even though the teenage boy had already went over it, the younger girl showed it to him again, just for good measure.

"Look at all the ingredients! Lemy is essentially setting up you for failure!" Londey said.

Lemy frowned.

"Whoever said that I was setting Loni up for failure?" Lemy asked.

His duty was to instruct and encourage his older cousin, not fail him.

"A master chef could bake this cake without any problem whatsoever. But Loni, on the other hand, is not a master chef by any means. A one-layer cake would be best suited for his caliber." Londey replied.

Lemy got in her face.

"Will a one layer cake serve an entire neighborhood? You know how big our family is! Not to mention, others may come over as well." Lemy asked angrily.

"Enough bickering, you two!" Loni shouted.

All the arguing was preventing him from making any preparations, like preheating the oven for instance. A baker couldn't forget to do that simple step.

"Londey, if I'm ever in need of trouble, I'll call you for assistance. Other than that, I don't want you anywhere near the kitchen. I need as little distractions as possible." Loni said.

"But I am your courage!" Londey whimpered.

"Just chill out, Londey. Everything's gonna be alright." Lemy said.

Loni showed Lina out of the kitchen. With the blonde girl gone, the boy could finally focus on baking the cake. He suddenly gave a gasp.

"Agh! I forgot to preheat the oven!" Loni cried.

* * *

So there's the first chapter of my first Loud House story. I hope all of you like it and any future chapters. I'll try my best to make a great story.

Reviews:

Mzkermuun: Don't worry, they won't. If the powers even do appear, they'll have a very small role.

Hatoralo: Sorry, but I didn't know who to ship Luna with. And I can actually see Luna secretly being into older men. But if you have any suggestions on pairings for her, let me know.


	3. A Game Of Tennis

**Chapter 3: A Game Of Tennis**

Since today was Linka's birthday, all the Loud families were being extra nice to her, and they made sure to congratulate her on her special day. Lacy and Liby were nice enough to invite their younger cousin to a tennis game held in Loud Park. In addition to all their houses being in a small neighborhood, a private pool and recreational facility had been set up for the families to enjoy if they wanted. Linka usually wasn't into sports, as she preferred to stay indoors and read, play games, or hang out with Claudia, but she never turned down matches if any of her family members wanted to play with her. She and Lacy were currently facing off against each other in a match.

"Serve's up!" Lacy called out.

The white haired girl served the tennis ball and sent it flying across the net. Linka hit the tennis ball, sending it back to her cousin's side. The girl delivered too much power, and Lacy was unable to serve the tennis ball back. The younger white haired girl pumped her fist.

"Oh yeah, forty all! Match point!" Linka cried happily.

Just then, Liby came by the court, carrying a plate of assorted fruit, vegetables, crackers, and trail mix.

"I've brought some refreshments!" Liby called out.

The light auburn haired girl was originally supposed to go up against Lacy first, but Linka wanted to go up against Lacy first. Liby was fine with it, and had taken the time to make the refreshments while her cousins played for a bit.

"Neat!" Linka said.

She immediately stopped playing and ran over to Liby, helping herself with some refreshments.

"You made these yourself?" Linka asked.

Liby smiled.

"Yep." Liby replied.

After eating some of the refreshments, Linka returned to the tennis game. Lacy served the ball and Linka served it right back, and the two really got into the match, until Lacy made a mistake and Linka managed to score again, winning the tennis match. The white haired girl jumped in the air and cheered, celebrating her victory. But when she was done, she looked around, as if looking for something.

"You know, I've seen everyone except Ronaldo today. Where is he?" Linka asked.

Liby chuckled nervously.

"Ronaldo is... doing things right now." Liby replied.

* * *

Loan was walking down the hallway that had her, Ronaldo, Linka, and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's bedrooms in their house. As she walked passed Ronaldo's room, she thought she heard something coming from inisde and opened the door all the way, to see him dancing. The Latino boy was apparently dancing to Shawn Michaels' theme song and singing the lyrics.

"I think I'm cute... I know I'm sexy... I've got the looks... that drive the girls wild... I've got the moves... that really move'em... I send chills... up and down their..." Ronaldo sang quietly as he worked out his dance.

The Latino boy suddenly jumped in surprise when he saw Loan watching him. The oldest Loud-Santiago girl just stood there, confused and feeling concerned for herself and anyone else that might stumble upon her brother's dancing in the future.

"Please tell me why you were dancing just now." Loan said.

"My dance moves must be perfected for Linka's birthday party. I want to get them right, so I don't look like an idiot in front of everyone." Ronaldo explained.

"You aren't an idiot, Ronaldo, don't worry. But Linka doesn't want to see you dancing, unless she wants to dance with you. If you were dancing just by yourself, it won't work." Loan said.

"You're telling me not to dance? But I've been really trying to perfect my dance moves, and I must show Linka..." Ronaldo started to say.

Lupe suddenly entered the room with a shoe box. Her older cousin had gotten the shoes before, but hadn't felt they fit him quite well, so Lupe agreed to make some modifications to them to suit his style.

"Here are your dancing shoes, Ronaldo." Lupe said.

"Just put them on the dresser." Ronaldo ordered.

The brown haired girl started to do as instructed.

"Stop!" Loan ordered.

The Latino girl jumped in the way of Lupe, took the shoe box, and tossed it out of the window.

"Loan? Just what are you doing?" Lupe asked.

She inched slowly towards the door, in the event her cousin went full psycho. Randomly throwing items out through the room was one step towards losing it completely, especially for her. She could have some pretty bad meltdowns when her nerves got the best of her.

"Well, since Uncle Lincoln and Aunt Ronnie Anne have put me in charge of planning the party, I will decide what is and what isn't allowed. Dancing at the party is not allowed." Loan replied.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Ronaldo asked.

"Instead of dancing, we'll have more fun, great, and outgoing activities, like... like... Lupe, help a girl out!" Loan replied.

"Negative. You're the party planner, so you're coming up with the activities on your own." Lupe said.

Loan gave a nervous smile.

"I did come up with some activities on my own... I just can't share them yet!" Loan said quickly.

The teenager ran out of the room, likely to avoid any further suspension.

* * *

Reviews:

Guest 1: Um... thanks?

Guest 2: Thank you for the suggestion. It works better, so I have made George as Luna's husband, and Luke, Lyra, and Lemy's father.


	4. Party Plans

**Chapter 4: Party Plans**

"Really? Wow, that's awesome! You're gonna be at the party too? Sweet! I'll see you then!" Luke said into his cell phone.

Luke promptly ended his phone call with his girlfriend, Krystal. He had just received word from his lover that she had finally been released from the hospital, after having gotten into a car accident, and that she planned on attending Linka's birthday party.

 _"Krystal is out of the hospital, and she's heading over to Loud Park! Ya know, I kinda wish the party was a Christmas party instead of a birthday, because I could kiss Krystal under the mistletoe... but I guess we all can't have nice things. Though, Krystal's recovery is nice enough."_ Luke thought.

Super elated about the news he received, Luke strolled outside to practice with his guitar before the party, as he, Lyra, Luna, and Sam were going to play together for Linka. However, he saw Gloom sitting on a bench. The brown haired boy couldn't help but notice that she appeared to be all depressed and gloomy, so he went over to the brown haired girl to investigate.

"Everything's going okay with you?" Luke asked.

Right from the start, he knew that Gloom being upset had to do with Lane, but he decided to ask the question anyway just to make sure. Gloom sighed.

"Everything's not going okay. Mannie completely ditched me in my efforts to win over Lane, and now I don't know what to do." Gloom replied.

Luke nodded as he processed this information. The other day, the two siblings had been in a huge argument, with Mannie displeased with how insane and tsundere his older sister had been acting in order to win over Lane, and it became so bad that he told his sister that he was through with helping her out. Thus, Gloom was now a one-man band, beating her own drum with little-to-no assistance.

"I don't know who else to ask. None of the others except Lupa and Charon have really ever been in a romantic relationship of any sort, and they weren't really of any help when I asked them for help." Gloom said.

"Well, I'm in a relationship right now... why not ask me?" Luke asked.

Gloom's eyes widened. All her depression and gloominess went away in an instant.

"You can help me?" Gloom asked.

"Sure, why not? I might even get Lyra to..." Luke started to reply.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Gloom shouted happily.

She gave Luke a bone-crushing hug before the boy could even finish his sentence.

"When will we get started?" Gloom asked.

"Today, at Lizy's party. But we can start earlier, if you like." Luke replied.

"Nah, the party sounds like the perfect time and the perfect occasion." Gloom replied.

* * *

Loan was tasked by Lincoln with finding special entertainment for Lizy's birthday party. Liena was already set to do a magic trick for everyone, and Lyra, Luke, Sam, and Luna were already set to play music, so Loan had to find another set of entertainment for her younger cousin's party. She had asked Rosa to help her, and the oldest Santiago-Loud girl had went and gotten Lane.

"You went and found Lane?" Loan asked, glancing at her younger cousin.

Rosa shrugged.

"What? He's family. And his jokes are honestly really good." Rosa replied.

Just then, Lars walked by and saw Lane. He shook his head.

"Stuff like this is why I hate going to parties." Lars muttered.

He continued on his way.

"See? Not even Lars appreciates Lane's jokes. Take him away this instant!" Loan ordered.

Lane was offended by his older cousin's attitude.

"Woah, woah, woah! That's no way to treat a party animal! My job at the party would be to both party and elevate the attendees, nothing more and nothing less! So how about you quit this and let someone more dignified plan the party?" Lane asked.

Loan glared at Lane, while gritting her teeth angrily.

"Get out of this house and take your lousy talents somewhere else!" Loan replied angrily.

"Some people just don't know a thing about entertainment, do they?" Lane asked.

He shook his head in disgust and left the room. Loan let out a sigh of relief. Since Lane was gone, there was now room for actual special entertainment, in her mind. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Loan thought it was the special entertainment she was expecting.

"Come on in!" Loan called out.

Liby came in, having had to have been pulled away from Linka and Lacy.

"Rosa said that I'd be at the party for special entertainment if things concerning Lane didn't work out." Liby explained.

Loan was enraged. She glared at Rosa. The younger Latino girl shrugged.

"Like I told you about Lane, she's cheap." Rosa said.

* * *

Reviews:

Guest: Sorry, I should have explained that in the introduction chapter. Because Lina, Lana's daughter, already has that name, I had to rename Lina Sharp-Loud and give her the name Lizy. If I had the Sam!Lina keep her original name, it would be too confusing to compare her and the Lana!Lina.


	5. Party Troubles

**Chapter 5: Party Troubles**

"The frosting is for the cake, Gosh darn it!" Loni yelled.

He was currently chasing down Lani and Leon, who were using the frosting to fling it on each other and their surroundings. The toddlers had managed to sneak into the kitchen and grab the frosting, before running out and getting the older boy's attention.

"Why do you have so much frosting, Loni?" Lani asked, as she threw the frosting everywhere.

"Because the cake I'm baking is supposed to be ginormous!" Loni replied angrily.

The blonde haired boy thought that Lemy using the bathroom was a good thing, otherwise he would see how his older cousin was unable to handle little children. But as if due to some unfortunate luck, Lemy returned to the kitchen from the bathroom and saw the chaos that had ensued in his absence. His original thoughts about Loni being able to handle things by himself were evidently wrong.

"You two stop this instant!" Lemy shouted.

Lani and Leon stopped fighting, and they tossed the frosting containers away like nothing had happened. However, the mess was too insurmountable to discard any suspicion. The two accused each other of starting the fight and pointed at one other, hoping the other person would take the blame. However, Lemy marched his way up to the boy who had to take full responsibility for the frosting war. Loni cowered in fear.

"I thought I could trust you! How can you call yourself a cook if you can't control the kitchen environment?" Lemy asked angrily.

Just then, Londey randomly ran into the kitchen, stepping in the way between Loni and Lemy.

"Stand back!" Londey ordered.

Loni looked around. He had never called his younger cousin into the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Loni asked, his eyes looking around.

"Because I am your courage, you ignorant weenie!" Londey replied. She turned to Lemy and said "Listen up, Lemy, and listen good! Linka's cake would have been already finished and ready to go, had you not procrastinated on your love letter to your dear little girlfriend! Due to your postponing, the cake is nowhere close to completion, and the birthday party is set to begin in four hours!" Londey replied.

Lemy panicked.

"Four hours? Oh, this is all my fault!" Lemy cried. He quickly turned to Loni and said in a panicked tone "Loni, you're no longer in charge of baking the cake!".

Instead of being angry, Loni was actually really relieved. Making the frosting was somehow a struggle for him.

"I'll go get both Aunt Leni and Aunt Lola. They'll take care of things." Lemy said.

The boy scurried out of the kitchen, in order to find his two aunts and convince them to step away from the others and help bake the party cake.

* * *

Linka's birthday party was to be held inside the Loud Park ballroom, a room that was scarcely used. Lina, Bebe, Lynn III, Lizy, Leif, and Lexx were decorating the room, and were being supervised by Luan and Sam as they helped the kids.

The two adult females had matured since aging up. Luna wasn't much different, except she was taller and her hair had grown out. It was styled to resemble Mick Swagger, but she kept her hair out of her eyes. Meanwhile, Sam looked very different. She was taller and still kept her purple pants, but had swapped her shirt for one with a red lips logo. And while she still wore her light blue jacket most of the time, she didn't have it on at the moment. And her hair was rearranged into a ponytail, with a streak and the tips on the back of her ponytail having light blue highlights.

Luna had left the ballroom to take care of something, leaving the rest of the group to finish up the decorating. The party was going to be flower themed. Flower decorations were placed all around the ballroom, and the colors were mostly orange and blue.

"Well, it took us a rather long time, but it's a wrap. Linka's gonna love what we done here." Bebe said.

"I'll go get Aunt Luna. She might be talking to someone." Lina said.

The girl ran out of the ballroom. Lynn III looked around the room and noticed something wrong.

"Hey, the cake isn't here yet! The party will be complete without it!" Lynn III said.

Lizy facepalmed.

"How can it not be finished yet?" Lizy asked.

The white haired girl had said that having a growing experienced cook like Loni bake a giant cake for everyone in the family was a disastrous idea, but Sam reminded her daughter that Loni had shown significant progress, and that he wasn't likely to fail. Just then, Ronaldo stepped inside the ballroom.

"Um, excuse me, everyone? May I ask you for a suggestion?" Ronaldo asked.

"Ask away." Lynn III replied.

"I was wondering if I should... dance at Linka's party." Ronaldo said.

"You dancing at her party would be a great idea! Perhaps you can share a dance with her." Leif said.

"Yeah, it would be the best occasion for you to embarrass yourself in front of everyone else." Lexx said, snickering a little.

Leif nudged his cousin. Only a guy like Lexx would want to see Ronaldo fail.

"Yeah, but the only thing is that Loan doesn't want any dancing at the party." Ronaldo said.

"Don't listen to Loan. Ever since Uncle Lincoln named her the party planner, all the power has gotten to her head." Bebe said.

The youngest Loud-Santiago girl had suggested to Loan that everyone should wear party hats, but the older girl hadn't listened to her younger sister's words, and had argued that party hats were "lame" and "childish".

"You're right. We should all stand up to Loan, and demand that dancing should be allowed! Who's with me?" Sam asked defiantly.

Everyone except for Lexx raised their hands. Either they didn't feel like being defiant, or they didn't have a good enough reason for doing so.

"Those who will do it get a $50 gift card!" Sam said.

Everyone immediately obliged through cheers, nods, and approvals.

* * *

Today was rather an event-filled day for Linka. She had played a tennis match against her cousin Lacy, raced alongside Loki in a racing game after he suggested a game together, and participated in a rubber ball war in a ball pit with Claudia after she, Charon, Clyde, and Haiku arrived for the party. However, Linka felt that her day was still incomplete without her brother, and so, she refused to spend the rest of her day without him. She was currently speaking with Claudia and Mannie.

"Where's Ronaldo?" Linka asked, angrily marching down the halls.

"I saw him and some of the others a few minutes ago. They were going after Loan. And from the looks of things, Ronaldo was pretty mad." Mannie replied.

"What did Loan do to make Ronaldo feel that way?" Linka asked.

"I heard she banned dancing. And since Mr. Loud allowed Loan to plan out the party, dancing won't be allowed in it." Claudia replied.

"Loan really did that?" Linka asked in disbelief.

She had never known her older cousin to be so authoritative. Usually, she was so timid and nervous, but was also kind to people and tried her best to please them, so her being like this was very strange.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Linka asked.

"Loan's drunk on power! She's gone crazily mad!" Mannie replied.

Linka scowled.

"We must find her immediately!" Linka said.

* * *

Leni and Lola had both agreed to help Lemy bake the cake, despite doing so taking them away from their families, and they managed to complete it under four hours. It was a grand pastry, it's size large enough to complement all of the different Loud families. Lemy scrutinized the cake, nodding as his eyes scaled down the cake from top to bottom. His aunts really impressed him.

However, there was one problem. There wasn't a way to get the cake from his, Liena, Leni, and Chaz's house to the ballroom. The distance was very long, and the kitchen entrance was simply not wide enough to squeeze the cake through.

"There must a way to teleport this cake to the ballroom." Lemy said.

He scratched his chin, thinking of some suggestions. An idea popped in his head.

"I know just the person! Wait right here, Aunt Leni and Aunt Lola!" Lemy said.

The boy ran out of the kitchen and then came back with Lupa. The white haired girl didn't look like she wanted to be there. She wanted to spend some time relaxing with Charon before the party began. Lupa folded her arms.

"Whatever it is you want me to do, make it snappy." Lupa said.

"Teleport this cake to the ballroom!" Lemy ordered.

Lupa gave her cousin an inquisitive look, and the rocker boy tried to figure out why.

"You know I can't do that. I can only teleport myself or other living beings, not a non-living being." Lupa said.

Lemy stroked his chin for another idea.

"Alright then... use some sort of Psychic spell or something to transport the cake to the ballroom, without blemish!" Lemy ordered.

"I... don't think that's how it works, Lemy. I'm a witch, not some sort of telepathic." Lupa said.

"How can you call yourself a witch and not know some sort of Psychic spell?" Lemy asked angrily.

"You, of all people, should know why. I'm still perfecting my abilities." Lupa replied.

Lisa suddenly entered the kitchen. She and David had just arrived for the party, and she had overheard the two arguing with one another. Lisa still looked and dressed relatively the same from her younger years. She was dressed in a long lab coat, which was opened up to show her normal outfit, and was wearing her signature glasses, and her regular hair had grown back and was pulled into a bun.

"What is with all the incessant bickering?" Lisa asked angrily.

"I have to get this cake to the ballroom, but I can't because of Lupa and her stupid powers!" Lemy replied.

"So it's my fault that I have no control over how proficient I am with my powers at the moment?" Lupa asked, incredibly offended.

She was ready to start another argument. However, Lisa wasn't having it.

"Now you look here, you two! Linka's birthday party will begin in precisely less than an hour, and I won't have a insignificant dispute deter the cake from not being present in the ballroom! Also, why is the cake so large?" Lisa asked.

"Do you not know how many people we have to feed?" Lemy asked.

The boy felt like he was the only one that knew the body count of those living in Loud Park. Lisa sighed and turned to her nephew.

"I can use the teleporter to transport the cake to the ballroom, if you'd so wish." Lisa said.

His aunt's machine was the only option Lemy had, and he quickly obliged.

"We'll use the teleporter. Get the cake ready!" Lemy ordered.

* * *

Reviews:

Guest: Don't worry, it's alright. I understand.


	6. The Party

**Chapter 6: The Party**

Fifteen minutes until the party began, Loan had just exited from the bathroom when she was confronted by Linka and Mannie.

"Loan, we need to talk!" Linka said.

The white haired girl looked angry. Loan grinned, visibly nervous by Linka's visage.

"H-Hey, if it isn't the birthday girl. How has your wonderful day been?" Loan asked, biting away at her nails.

"What is it with you with this beef you have against dancing at parties?" Linka asked angrily.

"This issue is none of your concern! A-And where did you learn of this information? Somebody must have told you, didn't they? Who was it? I bet it was Loki, dispelling information I don't want others to hear! Or it was probably..." Loan started to ask accusingly.

"Betcha it was me, huh?" a voice asked.

Loan looked behind her and saw Ronaldo, flanked by Sam, Luna, Claudia, Lina, Bebe, Lynn III, Lizy, Leif, and Lexx. Linka waved at Ronaldo.

"Hey, Ronaldo." Linka greeted.

Her brother waved back.

"Give it up, Loan. You're completely outnumbered. Grant Ronaldo his wish, and this whole issue will be resolved." Claudia ordered.

"Never! I'M the party planner, which means that whatever party ideas are presented to ME must reach MY approval! Planning the party is MY obligation, and the only person here who can throw a single suggestion at ME without getting vetoed is Linka!" Loan snapped.

"Then, in that case... can we please have dancing at my birthday party?" Linka asked.

Loan gave her younger cousin a dumbfounded look. Who was she to side with her brother on the issue of dancing? And who were the others to side with the boy as well?

"No, no, NO! There will be NO dancing at the party! Who even dances at birthday parties anyway?" Loan asked.

"We have evidence. Remember the time when..." Leif started to ask.

"You have no evidence! Birthday parties are times when we should celebrate someone growing up, not all this junk about dancing! Why, if I..." Loan started to say.

"Loan, just listen for a second! Don't you see? Being given the ability to plan the party has done all sorts of things to your head. You think you have all the power in the world, and you can boss people around all you like, when you're only doing this for one night, and one night only!" Bebe said.

Loan looked down at the floor, over what her younger sister had just said. The other girl was right. She was drunk with power, and because of that, the girl alienated everyone with her profound arrogance and overbearing attitude. She was supposed to be displaying humility and kindness, but all of that became nonexistent once she was deemed party planner. So admitting defeat, Loan knew exactly what she had to do to put the situation to an end.

"Dancing... is allowed." Loan said.

A wave of euphoria swept the hall, and everyone cheered and applauded. Linka ran up to Ronaldo and gave him a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Ronaldo!" Linka said happily.

* * *

Soon after, Linka's birthday party began, and it was definitely popping in the ballroom. Balloons and decorations littered every corner of the room, and at the center of the ballroom was Linka's glorious birthday cake, covered in orange and white icing. Liena had already done her magic trick, which was escaping from being chained inside a water tank, and Luke, Liena, Sam, and Luna were now up. All four were playing music together, and Luna finished off the song with her guitar and knee slid on stage.

"Thank you, everyone! And happy birthday, Linka!" Luna shouted.

She, her two oldest children, and her best friend walked off stage while everyone applauded.

All the Loud siblings and their spouses, as well as Rita, Lynn Sr., and some of the other families the other Loud House characters had as well, had arrived at the party by this point. Lori broke away from Bobby and walked over to Loni. Her height and body type were now similar to Rita's, and her large perm was long gone. Her hair was now pulled back into a neat ponytail, and she still wore her usual light blue eye shadow and red lipstick. Currently, she was dressed in a light blue business suit with matching expensive-looking light blue heels. She was still a very attractive woman and took very good care of herself.

"Loni, weren't you supposed to bake the cake?" Lori asked.

She had seen her nephew playing checkers with Liena earlier before her turn on stage, and wondered if he was slacking off on his duties.

"Lemy had Aunt Leni and Aunt Lola take over for me. He said that I wasn't cut out for such a colossal baking project." Loni replied.

"I could have told you that myself." Lori muttered.

"Told me what yourself?" Loni asked nervously.

His self-confidence was on the verge of blemish. Lori noticed how her nephew was acting.

"That you're an even better cook than Leni and Lola!" Lori replied.

Loni relaxed and shrugged.

"I wouldn't say it's much of an accomplishment, but I'll take what I get." Loni said.

Lexx was sitting with Leif, and was rather anxious. A birthday party was irrelevant to him whenever cake was abound.

"When are we going to eat the cake?" Lexx asked impatiently.

"We have to sing happy birthday to Linka first." Leif replied.

The boy didn't care that much for the cake. Instead, he was dying to give Linka some presents he got her.

"Well what are we waiting for? We can just sing it right now and get it over with!" Lexx asked angrily.

"No, Lexx, everyone has to eat first!" Leif replied.

Pizza was the primary food being served at the party, but there were other foods as well. One of the food items happened to be hot wings.

"Come to papa!" Chaz said.

He sat underneath one of the tables, eating his hot wings without anyone disturbing him. He wore an outfit similar to the one he wore in his younger days, and was just about as chubby as he was in his younger years. Lynn lifted up the tablecloth and saw her brother-in-law eating the hot wings. She still looked like her younger self, but was now much taller, her ponytail was a bit shorter, and she wore a red varsity jacket over her jersey.

"So that's where the hot wings are." Lynn said.

The orange haired man was startled by her, nearly dropping his beloved wings.

"Chaz, those wings aren't meant for one person. Everybody has to get their fair share!" Lynn said.

She took the bowl of hot wings away from him. Meanwhile, Bobby was speaking with Loan near the punch bowl. Bobby wasn't much different from when he was a teenager. He was a bit taller, and his shirt was now long sleeved, buttoned up, and tucked into his pants. He also had a mustache that went along with his goatee.

"Bebe told me of how you were acting as the so-called 'party planner'. She said that you were acting all righteous and commanding. Care to explain why?" Bobby asked.

"It's just that... I've never been given an authoritative role in such a long time. You know how shot my nerves are. When Uncle Lincoln said I was the party planner, I thought I could do this and that, and a whole lot of other things. But instead, I made myself a pompous fool." Loan replied.

Bobby laid a comforting hand on his middle child's shoulder.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, honey. You were just trying to do the right thing. Lincoln has to take most of the blame. And I suppose Lemy could take blame as well. He could have helped more, but he's more interested in writing his love letter to Lizy at the last minute. In doing so, he nearly affected the party." Bobby said.

"Yeah." Loan muttered.

She looked to her left and watched Lemy talk with Lizy. The white haired girl turned away, and Lemy looked into his pockets for his love letter. But for some reason, he didn't have it. But before he could look around further, Lincoln stepped up to the front of the ballroom. His outfit remained the same from his younger years and he looked relatively the same, only now with a faint scruff on his chin. However, his white hair made it impossible to notice unless someone looked closely. His hair was also the same, but his head had grown the same bean shape as his sisters.

"Attention, everyone! It is now time to sing happy birthday to Linka!" Lincoln shouted, gathering everyone's attention.

"About time!" Lexx said happily.

He ran off to fetch a plate and then returned to his original position.

"We're not cutting the cake now. You do realize that, right?" Leif asked.

"I'm just getting prepared!" Lexx replied.

Because of the cake's height, someone had to get a ladder so Linka could blow out the candles. While Liby went to go fetch a ladder, Krystal arrived, and she found Luke and Mannie with Gloom. Krystal had light purple hair and blue eyes, and she wore a rocker outfit similar to his own, only in dark blue colors.

"Hey, Krystal. I see you finally came." Luke greeted.

Krystal smiled as she approached the three. In her hand was a present.

"Came just in time." Krystal said.

"Glad to see you're all healthy again." Mannie greeted.

Krystal then noticed Gloom's frown.

"What's wrong with you, Gloom?" Krystal asked.

"Gloom's in love with Lane." Mannie replied.

He pointed at Lane, who was hanging out with Luan while they waited for Liby to return. Luan's height and body type were now like Rita's when she and Lynn Sr. had started dating. Her outfit now consisted of a sleeveless yellow blouse, with her flower now placed over her right breast area, long dark gray pants, and brown shoes with yellow ankle socks in place of her old knee highs. Benny wasn't at the party, as he had been hospitalized after one of Luan's pranks had gone wrong. He was going to be released the next day, so because he was missing the party, he sent word to Linka congratulating her on her birthday and apologizing that he couldn't make it.

"Oh, you don't say? Are they a couple?" Krystal asked.

"Not quite. You know how Lane is like. He refuses to return the favor. But I have a plan that will unite their hearts together." Luke replied.

Liby finally retrieved a ladder and positioned it in front of the cake. Linka climbed up the ladder, and Loki and Lyra helped her light the candles. The happy birthday song commenced, much the joy of Lexx.

"Cake time!" Lexx said happily.

The first part of the song ended... only for the second part to commence, the part where the crowd asks how old you are, even though they're supposed to know already. Lexx's eyes twitched, not being able to take the wait any longer. He needed his cake now. After the third part of the birthday song ended, Linka blew out the candles, greeted with cheers. It was then time for the gift exchange. Linka returned to her seat, ready to receive some gifts. Leif, Krystal, and a handful of others handed the white haired girl their presents. Some were more simple than others. Winston's present for Linka was a fancy-looking handkerchief, while Lupe's was a golden necklace with a crescent moon she crafted herself. But as the gifts were being handed out, Lina suddenly barged into the ballroom after having left for a minute.

"Stop the presses! Listen to what I'm about to read to you!" Lina shouted.

The blonde haired girl held up Lemy's love letter in the air. The boy paled in fear as he noticed what it was. Lina cleared her throat, before reading the love letter.

"Ahem... to the love of my life, Lizy... do you know the effect you have on me? Even in times of stress, I find myself calmer than usual. I always seem to find the lighter side in things and situations. This is so unlike me, the pessimist I used to be. No matter how hard I would try, I used to be impossible to think positive. But right from when you walked into my life, things have changed. You have become like the biggest strength in my life. Every day with you I learn something new. Your positive nature, your ability to see good in every one and your kindness has reflected in me and is making me so much like you. I am loving the new me and hence falling in love with you even more. Every passing day makes me realize how important you are to me. I never want to lose you my darling. I love you today and I will love you forever. Because you are my angel. With much love... Lemy." Lina read out loud.

Lizy was immediately overwhelmed with emotion. The love letter struck her in the heart, in an emotional way. She never knew Lemy was so proficient at writing letters. She turned to Lemy.

"You wrote that... for me?" Lizy asked, teary-eyed.

"Uh, yeah, anything for you!" Lemy replied.

Lizy smiled and gave Lemy a big kiss. The boy was all romantically mesmerized at the end. Sam stood by Luna, watching their children from afar. Part of her was happy for her daughter, while another part of her wanted to grab the boy by his collar and drag him away from her daughter. Luna turned to her best friend.

"Well, Sam, it looks as if we will be future in-laws." Luna said.

"Yes, it would appear so, Luna. Though, I must say I'm not sure I am quite ready to see my daughter find a boyfriend... even if said boyfriend is your son." Sam said.

"Ah, cheer up, Sam. I myself thought I wouldn't have to worry about this for a while, but... what matters is that our children are happy." Luna said with a smile.

She looked and saw Lemy happier than she had ever seen him.

"I suppose you're right, Luna." Sam said.

Loki smiled on at the sight of his younger cousin and his friend, before turning his attention to the others.

"Time to party! Everyone hit the dance floor!" Loki shouted.

The party members, except for Lexx, who was too busy eating the cake, headed to the dance floor and began dancing. Luke nudged Gloom.

"Now's your chance. Go dance with Lane!" Luke whispered.

Gloom nodded trudged her away towards Lane. The boy immediately pulled her to the dance floor and lovingly gazed into her eyes.

"All is forgiven, right? Sorry about how creepy you've been towards me?" Lane asked.

The boy grinned romantically, concerning Gloom.

"Y-Yes?" Gloom replied, unsure.

Mannie had decided to help his sister. He asked Lupa if she could give Lane a love potion that instantly made him love Gloom, and although she said such a potion took a lot of work to make, she obliged to do it anyway. She put the potion in Lane's drink at the party, and it seemed to work.

"Shall we dance?" Lane asked.

Gloom was no longer confused. The fact that Gloom finally liked her now made her content.

"Let's dance!" Gloom replied.

The two started to dance on the dance floor. Luke and Krystal watched Lane and Gloom dance.

"I guess your master plan worked." Krystal said.

Luke smiled.

"It worked a lot better than I expected." Luke replied.

Meanwhile, Linka had on a pair of dance shoes, which was a present from Leni. She turned to Ronaldo.

"Wanna go tear it up on the dance floor?" Linka asked

Ronaldo shook his head and held his head in sadness.

"Yeah, if only I had my..." Ronaldo started to reply.

"Dancing shoes?" a voice asked.

Ronaldo and Linka both looked up to see Loan, holding the same dancing shoes she had thrown away earlier.

"I thought you might wanted these. Sorry for my rudeness and arrogance throughout today. I promise it won't happen again." Loan explained.

"I'm certain it won't." Ronaldo said.

He put the dancing shoes on and looked back at Linka.

"You ready?" Ronaldo asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Linka replied.

She took the tan skinned boy's hand, and the two siblings made their way down the dance floor.


End file.
